Nothing Left to Say but Goodbye
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Blaise wants to go to Fred's funeral, but Ginny doesn't want her family to know about their secret relationship yet. Warning for character death. This is my first Blinny story.


**A/N: Booksdefygravity made me ship Blinny, so I decided to try to write something for this ship. I had fun writing this story, even though Fred isn't alive here… I'm sorry, I love Fred too. But I came up with this idea for them. I think this will be a two shot drabble collection. The title is only relevant to Fred and Ginny. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. JK Rowling does. I dont own the title either. It was an episode title for One Tree Hill. I don't own that. I hope you enjoy! It was written for the Speed Drabble in Hogwarts again. (Full link is in profile!) **

Blaise walked into his bedroom to check on Ginny. She had been getting ready for Fred's funeral all morning, so he left her alone during most of it. He studied her from the doorway and took one look at her tearful expression before deciding that he was going to that funeral. She was a mess, and she needed him.

Ginny quickly wiped the tears from her face and attempted to smile at him, though Blaise wasn't fooled. "Can you zip me up please?" Ginny asked him softly. Blaise nodded and slowly zipped her dress for her. Her body shook and he had a feeling she was struggling not to cry again. He found himself wanting to do something to comfort her.

He let his hands linger on her back. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on her neck, and she closed her eyes. "Merlin, that feels good," she murmured, before turning to meet his lips. They kissed deeply for several moments, and Ginny seemed calmer than she had moments ago. Now was his moment to bring the funeral up.

"I want to go to the funeral," he said, letting his hands trail down her sides.

Ginny pulled back in surprise. "What?" A laugh escaped her lips, though it wasn't a humorous one. "Are you crazy? Blaise… I love you for this, but today's going to be hard enough already. You know how close Fred and I were. It's going to be hard on everybody there. They don't need a scandal."

"You think we're a scandal?"

Ginny sighed and gave him a look. "You know I don't think that. But my brothers will kill you. They don't know about us, and telling them today would be a scandal. I can't do that to them."

It was Blaise's turn to sigh now. "I'm your boyfriend, Ginny. We've been secretly dating for a year now. I'm supposed to be there for you during the good times, and the bad."

She placed a hand on his cheek affectionately. "You have been there for me during both times. You've helped me during these last few days…I don't know what I would've done without you…" She broke off as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

Blaise wiped them away before kissing her on the forehead and hugged her. "I'll still be here whenever you need me," he assured her.

She kissed him softly. " We'll tell everybody about us soon. I promise. Just not today. You can't go to the funeral. I'm sorry."

Blaise pretended to sigh. It was time to change the subject for now. "All right." A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as he remembered her earlier words.

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason," he said innocently.

"Out with it, Zabini!" She glared at him with her arms crossed against her chest as he continued smirking at her.

"You said you loved me," he said smugly. He had told Ginny that he loved her a month ago, though she had told him she wanted to take her time with her feelings.

Ginny stared at him with a scared expression. "What? I did not!" she said stubbornly, turning away from him.

Blaise laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You did… you said 'I love you for this, but…'" He made a face at her. "Don't puncture my ego now," he joked.

Ginny scoffed at him. "Oh, please. I couldn't puncture your ego if I stabbed it sixteen times with a rusty dagger. Besides, you tricked me."

"How did I trick you?" he asked in amusement. He continued smirking at her until her feisty expression softened.

"I don't know. Stop looking at me like that! You're going to make me late to my brother's funeral," she snapped.

"There's the Ginny I know," he said, smiling at her.

Ginny sighed. "You're impossible," she said, smacking his shoulder.

"But you_ love _me," Blaise replied, chuckling again.

She started walking toward the door. "I'm leaving now!"

"All right.. I love you too!" Blaise called out, knowing that she was ignoring him now. At least she looked better than she had earlier. His mission was sort of accomplished, he thought as he headed toward his closet. He was still going to that funeral though.


End file.
